Pirate King and Pirate Empress
by Miledman2
Summary: It is almost two years since Luffy started his training, he is now able to relax at Amazon Lily for a bit, it was fun getting reacquainted with everyone there. He especially missed the beautiful Hancock, and she definitely missed him, they will find out just how much they "missed" each other! LuffyxHancock One-Shot. Story For Tonlor. Rate M for Lemon, Mature Content, Language.


**~Hello everyone, sorry it took so long, I decided another story for someone.**

 **~Thank "Tonlor" for providing the nice story idea.**

 **~I will continue my series next story, it will be a surprise to you all!**

 **~Warning, Rated M for Lemons, language and mature content.**

 **~Disclaimer, I own nothing of this series, All rights go to Oda.**

 **~Read, Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

 **(Plot)**

Ever since the end of the Whitebeard War at Marine Ford, the world had changed greatly, Pirates and Marines continued to battle ferociously with each other across the seas. The Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy had suffered greatly from the loss of his adaptive brother Portgase D. Ace. But thanks to the efforts of new friends he had made, he was able to get back onto his feet and would meet his friends again after two years. Thanks to the guiding wisdom of Jinbe, he found his confidence again, the rescue effort from Trafalgar D. Water Law, his life was saved, by the intense training of Rayleigh, he became stronger, and by the sanctuary provided by the Female only island homeland of the Amazons led by the beautiful Warlord and self proclaimed Pirate Empress Boa Hancock, he would be spared for the time being and nursed to full health.

Now, with his 2 year hiatus just about finished to get stronger, he had permission from Rayleigh to spend a day on Amazon Lilly, after that he would return to finish his training and meet up with his friends. The Kujas were very pleased to see him again, especially a certain beautiful pirate empress who wishes to see him soon.

 **(Current Time)**

A big crowd of Kujas all gathered around Luffy and praised his return to their island, not only because they never had any other known man on their island before but because he is considered their friend. The big orange haired Kuja Daisy said "Yay! We're so happy your back!" The dark side bang haired Kuja Ran said "There is grand feast that we have prepared for you this afternoon to honor your return!" While the chubby Kuja Sweet Pea said "Before that, Ladies Sandersonia and Marigold wish to test your newly acquired skills with their own." While the very tall Kuja Alphalandra said "This is going to be an amazing day I am certain"

Luffy replied with stars in his eyesand drool from his mouth "I am especially looking forward to the big feast, I hope there will be plenty of meat!" Then he heard a familiar voice said "Well to get the meat we need to go hunt it, I was hoping you could join me?" Luffy turn and saw in joyful surprise that is was the beautiful short spiky blond hair Kuja Marguerite and replied "Absolutely, the best meat is the ones you personally hunt for!"

As soon as the greetings were over, Luffy and Marguerite head off to the forest, while on the heights of her palace, Boa Hancock looked off in passionate gaze that her love was off on a hunt. She didn't know what to do, it had been so long since their last meeting that she may make a fool of herself with everyone around. Then the short old Kuja adviser Gloriosa to Boa said "My lady, why so troubled when Luffy had returned?" The Pirate Empress replied "Oh Gloriosa, I just don't know really what to say to him when I see him again, he is almost done with his training and will depart with his friends soon, this maybe the last time we'll ever see each other." She started to tear up a bit until the old Kuja said "Well, isn't it all the more reason to let him know how you truly feel and make him truly understand?" She looked up to her and Gloriosa continued "If you do nothing and let things be as they were, you will regret it for the rest of your life and fall under 'Love Sickness' again." Hancock said more stern than before said "Your right, I've got to tell him, tonight when the feast is about over!" Gloriosa responded "Yes, my lady!"

 **(Forest)**

Deep within a lush and fertile forest filled with life, Luffy with his fists managed to beat some of the beasts down while Marguerite used her bows to take down some as well. They were taking a short break from hunting and had some water, that was when Marguerite started to say "So Luffy, what's it like now that you have finished training with Rayleigh?" Luffy responded with "It's amazing, I feel like I can do anything, now I will be able to protect my friends so that they never have to go through what they went through ever again!"

Marguerite smiled, happy to hear Luffy being happy again, someone like him should never go through so much pain and despair. She then said "Before you leave in the next few days, wouldn't you want to see lady Hancock again?" Luffy was thinking deeply for a moment until he said "Yes, I want to see her as well, she has been such a help to me, giving me sanctuary, getting me into Impel Down, assisting me at Marine Ford even to this day with all of those foods, I wish to say thanks to her the best way I can."

Marguerite smiled even more with a blush on her face knowing that Luffy might actually have some feelings that he needs to let out. She would be most happy that Luffy and her Kuja Queen would get together, but for now they needed to hunt. She said "I am certain you will say what you need to say, but right now these big beasts ain't gonna hunt themselves!" Luffy grinned with a smile on his face and a bit of drool hanging out and replied "Right!"

 **(Battle Ring)**

After Luffy and Marguerite's hunt, they returned the animals to the food storage area where they would prepare for the feast. Right now, Luffy was heading towards the Battle a Ring to meet with Sandersonia and Marigold as promised.

As he entered the arena, he was met with a thunderous applause all around him in the stands which are filled with Amazon Lily's denizens. He even faced forward to she in the main stand there sat the ever beautiful Boa Hancock which they exchanged joyful smiles at seeing each other again. But that was soon interrupted but the Empress' sisters who stood there is a sportive manner and ready to rumble.

Marigold started off with "Hello Strawhat, how have you been?" Luffy replied "I'm better than I've ever been, I feel really ready to go back out on the adventure!" Sandersonia chuckled a bit and replied "I can definitely tell you got stronger, but let's see how far you've come shall we?" Luffy grinned and said with overwhelming confidence "You bet!"

With that the fight began with both of the Boa sisters transforming into their Zoan forms, the Snake-Snake Fruits: Models King Cobra and Anaconda. Luffy then activated his Gear Second to prepare for their assaults as well. They then delivered the first blows against Luffy, however he managed to successfully dodge both blows and got behind the sisters. Both of them thought that he was fast, so they would have to uses some of their more advanced techniques against him.

Marigold then charged at him and then used her "Heavy Stick" to attempt to stab him and with Armament Haki it is made even more dangerous. Fortunately Luffy had Observation Haki so he managed to dodge every strike and delivered an Armament Haki power Gum Gum Jet Pistol which hit her pretty hard. She then retaliated with Deadly Poison that she spit out of her mouth and at Luffy, but Luffy managed to throw another powerful punch which dispersed the poison away from him. This caused Marigold to be surprised by how strong Luffy had become.

Then Sandersonia signaled her sister to tag out for the moment so she could take him on herself. She then launched forward to to him and then used Heavy slam to swing her tail down with great force to crush him. This proved futile however as Luffy managed to dodge her attacks and then attacked with his "Gum Gum Jet Whip" which he kicked her off to the side. And as he proceeded to attack her, Sandersonia used "Snake Dance" to evade his attacks, but thanks to his Observation Haki, he figured out where she will move next and grabbed her then threw her over towards her sister.

And now in the last ditch effort both of them brought out their main signature moves "Medusa Hair: Eight Headed Serpent" and "Medusa Hair: Salamander" which Sandersonia's hair turned into Serpens heads while Marigold's hair is set ablaze. Both of then charged for one final assault against Luffy which he would launch his final attack which is famous "Gum Gum Jet Gatling Gun" imbued with Armament Haki as well. When they clashed, the sisters were inevitably pushed back and defeated. The stadium were in shock and awe by the incredible finishing move and even Hancock was surprised by how strong he had gotten, the man she fell in love with and no other man may yet become the Pirate King.

After the battle Luffy went over to the sisters and was helping them up and asked. "Hey, are you alright?" They chuckled a bit and Marigold responded "Yeah, we're fine, that was fun." Sandersonia also said "You have definitely grown stronger, we never stood a chance." Luffy responded "Hey, this was a good battle as well, it was tough going against you both when you're serious." They both thanked him for the battle and with it, they now began their feast. The feast lasted for a long time and would keep going till late in the evening, that was when Hancock made her move and requested Luffy to come to her bed chambers which he complied.

 **(Hancock's Bed Chambers)**

Luffy had entered to room a few moments and was greeted with the magnificent view of Hancock in her casual crimson robes and sat on her queen size bed in her oriental designed room with many designs in place.

Hancock patted on the space next to her on the bed signaling to Luffy to come and sit next to her which he graciously accepts. As soon as he got over to where Hancock is and sat down, they now started to talk a bit, Hancock started off "So Luffy, how was being back here on Amazon Lily?" Luffy replied being casual said "It's awesome, getting to see everyone again, even you, and getting to eat the delicious meat here!" Hancock happily replied "That's nice to hear!" Luffy then said "Even your sisters are pretty strong." Hancock replied "They are indeed strong, they have dedicated themselves to the safety of our home and people." Luffy then paused for a moment and said "That is good determination, now with my training being nearly complete, I will be able to return to my friends soon."

Hancock then realized that he was going to be leaving soon and this maybe the last time they may see each other, it was now or never with her. She shivered and blush for a moment before she turned her head towards Luffy and asked "Luffy, do you mind answering something?" Luffy confused and asked "Sure, what's up?" She knew it would be weird say what she needed to say first so she needs to ease into it, she first asked "I wish to know more about you, tell me, where do you come from?" Luffy replied with a smile "I grew up in Foosha Village on Dawn Island in the East Blue, I never really knew much about my family but the people there took great care of me." Hancock responded "That's sad, that you don't know your parents." Luffy replied "It's all good, as long as you have people that care about you in your life, you don't have to feel sad." Hancock smiled a bit thinking about her siblings and her fellow Kujas, she then asked "How about what is your favorite island?" Luffy was thinking for a moment and finally answered "I would have to say Skypia, that place was amazing, so many different things and different experiences!"

Hancock chuckled at seeing the fun on his face while describing his adventures, almost like a kid that went to the amusement park for the first time. That makes her feel a certain sensation inside, possible because of their difference in age, she was much older than him and she knows it. That didn't stop her from loving him though. She then finally got to the question that she wanted to ask him though. She asks him "Luffy, tell me, have you ever laid with a woman before?" Luffy was now very confused by what she meant and all he replied was "No." Hancock then continued to ask "Why not, what about your crew-mates Nami and Robin?" Luffy than realized what she was on about and said "Nami and Robin are part of my crew, which makes them like family to me. And their happiness is my main concern and I wouldn't do anything that would ruin that bond" Hancock now understands this that they are just like family and that means Luffy is not seeing anyone so that means she has a chance to have him. In that moment, she just through caution to the winds and threw herself at Luffy and captured his youthful lips with her moist and womanly lips.

In that moment, Luffy was caught by surprise by that moment with Hancock just pressing her lips against his and enjoying the feeling. However, Luffy calmed down and then wrapped his arms around her back and seeping the kiss by plunging his tongue into her mouth. This caused Hancock to be surprised for a moment, with her hands on his shoulders and Luffy taking the lead, however she just went with it willingly. After a while of heated and moist wrestling, they pulled away for air, Hancock then said embarrassingly "I'm sorry, that was totally uncalled for by me, please forgive me!" But then she was surprised by when Luffy tightly hugged her with all his passion, he the said while they turned their heads to face each other "No, I have meant to do that for a while as well, I wanted to thank you for all of the help you gave, and somewhere along the line, I just fell in love with you." Hancock was only surprised by the sudden confession and started to tear up and smile for her crush, she had wanted to hear that for a long time now. Luffy then said "I also wish to marry you as well, however, I want to become King of the Pirates before then." Hancock nodded in understanding and knows that it wouldn't be fair if he stays here forever, he then concluded with "However, I will give you the love you deserve." Hancock with renewed joy clashed her lips and voluptuous body against his muscular body as they proceeded to make love.

 **(Lemon Scene)**

As they continued to make out, they were rubbing their arms up and down their bodies to get a good feel of each other. Hancock was moaning and grunting inside her mouth as the kissing becomes intense with strong passions. She even started to become teary eyed from the strong experiences, being able to convey her love to Luffy and receiving his love from her. All she wanted was for this moment to last forever and never want for their bodies to separate, however their need for air got the best for them and separated. Luffy said "Your the best Hancock!" And Hancock replied "And your just wonderful Luffy!"

Luffy then started kiss down her neck to the top of her chest and stopped there for a moment to admire the ample cleavage that is portrayed in front of him. The kissing gave Hancock great joy as he appreciated her body and it even started to feel like it was more than her body but soul as well. While he was doing that, Hancock was combing her fingers through his black, messy short hair. It felt rough for her but yet it was a nice sensation to have once in a while, to show how tough he was as a man. She then moved one of her hands down towards his lower back, marveling the strong muscular structure of his body. While she was doing that, Luffy was doing the same with roaming his hands and kissing around the beautiful temple that is her body. Both lovers showed their passion, love and desires for each other with ever strong and soft movement of their bodies against each other.

Hancock was thinking to herself " _I can't believe it, I'm finally doing it with the man I love, this isn't one of my fantasies, nor will anyone be there to interrupt us, this is really!_ " The hand she used to rub his back now moves down towards his buns of steel and started to massage them strongly. This caused Luffy to flinch for a moment from the sudden surprise, but then he would surprise her back wit the idea that was popping inside his head.

Luffy then moved his attention towards her ample bosom, he started to massage her breasts in a rhythmic manner. Luffy said "Wow, Hancock, your breasts are amazing! No matter how many times I see you naked, they are just big enough to spill out the sides or even when you are clothed!" Hancock smiled at the compliment and replied "Oh Luffy, thank you!" Hancock moaned and panted from the feeling of his hands on her, she tried to muffle her moans as best she could.

Luffy then slipped his hands under the fabric of her clothes in order to feel the soft, smooth and squishy feeling of her Breasts. The feeling of her skin against the bare skin of his hand made the pleasure feel better than before. Luffy was smiling from the successful act that he was doing to his lovely Hancock. But then Luffy got a better idea and then latched his mouth around the perfectly formed nipple on one of her breasts and started to suck on them. This act caused her to Yelp, but surprisingly, the sound of her voice not only sound girlish but it was almost like the melody of a song. Luffy looked up at Hancock for a moment before he smiled and then separated for a moment to say "Well, well, I have no idea that you like this sort of thing considering your an all female society." Hancock still panting managed to reply "No, I won't do it with any man except for you, your the only one for me! So don't stop please!" Luffy showed his traditional smile to her then returned to his work but this time with the other nipple.

While Luffy continuing to thoroughly fondle and suck on her impressive bosom, Hancock decided to take the initiative and moved her hand down to his pants and started to stroke his raging boner through his jeans. Luffy pulled away for a moment and gritted his teeth from the sensitivity and her hand rubbing manhood through the pants fabric which made it harder to keep it together. Hancock smiled knowing that Luffy wasn't the only one that wasn't getting any fun and pleasure, it was too selfish if she didn't. Luffy while struggling managed to smile a bit and say "Thanks, it wouldn't be much fun if we both didn't feel good!" Hancock nodded in agreement. Luffy returned to suckling and biting on her nipples while she continued to rub his member. Eventually both parties tired each other out and took a moment to regain their breath before continuing.

Now that both lovey-dovey participants are all riled up from their groping and stroking and massaging, Hancock then decided to go down on Luffy. Luffy was surprised and said "You really want my little guy down there huh?" Hancock said while working to undo his pants "I do, I desperately want it, no, I need it!" She finally managed to free his member from his clothed prison but was in for a surprise. When Luffy said little guy, it was nothing of the sort, it was ginormous, a good long and thick meat pole and it's got her name on it. Hancock was so surprised, but it soon turned to admiration for it, like she can't go on without it. She wrapped both hands on it, one on top of the other, however it was so thick that her hands could hardly fully grasp it.

Luffy was saying "Oh man, your hands are amazing!" Hancock replied "If you like that, then how about this?" Luffy then became wide eyed as Hancock lifted up her massive sumptuous balloons and engulfed it around his member. Luffy's member was so big however that the tip and some of the skin was still visible between her breasts, it just excites Hancock to have it so close to her. Luffy became so excited from the feeling that he could hardly move from the intensity with her breasts rubbing up and down on his pole. The only thing that he could do was place both of his hands on his sides to try and stabilize himself to try and lessen the shaking. Hancock looked at Luffy's struggling euphoric face and it was cute to her and she wanted to see more of it. This was when Hancock initiated her next plan of action, she brought her face down towards the tip of his penis and kissed it. After a few pecks on the time, she started to lick it a bit, followed by the grand moment of placing her lips on the tip then plunged down on his member. This was a strange taste for her, but it didn't matter for her as long as it was Luffy and for his sack only. A little bit later, she would get used to the taste, and even started to get addicted to it, then she started to bob her head up and down. Luffy's eyes shot open from the extreme pleasure being given to him by the older woman, all he could manage was moving one of his hands on her head to assist her in the head thrusting motion. She even added her skilled tongue to lick around the tip and shafts while it was inside her mouth that made it much more unbearable for the young man. After a while of intense blowjob, Luffy was reaching the end of his rope and shouted "Hancock, I'm coming!" But that didn't stop her, she only worked faster and finally stayed in there to receive his bountiful and rich ejaculation. The quantity was massive and the quality was exquisite that she swallowed it all, one gulp for one spurt. Finally after minutes of climaxing, he was finished and she removed her mouth from his member with some of his essence still on her mouth and in it. She swallowed the last bit of it and both of them were breathing and panting hard from the intensity.

After an incredibly awesome hand, breasts and mouth work from the skilled Hancock, Luffy had ideas of his own and would decide to return the favor. He asked Hancock "Hey sweetheart, would you mind moving up onto the bed?" Hancock said "Certainly, but why?" Luffy replied "You'll see." he just leaned down and gave her a light peck on the cheek despite her sucking on his prick. She then moved up onto the bed and leaned backwards looking towards Luffy and waiting for what will happen next. Luffy with a sultry smile leaned forward towards her legs and then spread them out which was mostly still covered in her red robe. Hancock was blushing for a bit being shy while Luffy wide eyed and gaping mouth at seeing that she was not only not wearing a bra but wasn't wearing panties to. And when he got a closer look at the sacred forbidden fruit that laid before her, he noticed that it had a patch of fur just right above her womanhood. Luffy then started to lick her womanhood while his nose was right in her pubic hair and was smelling it.

She holds one of her hands to her lips while she moves the other to his head to try a get him to go deeper into her. Luffy thought himself that she had a very sweet kind of smell, this however cause Hancock to moan out while being bashful. Luffy started lick vigorously up and down on her vaginal folds, which she quickly started to leak a little bit of her love juices. All Hancock could do was muffle her moans but managed to say "oh right there yes, please more!" Luffy then moved his tongue up to the most sensitive spot on her, the cliterus, while he was playing there, he started to insert his fingers into her love tunnel. After a minute or two of intense licking and fingering, Hancock shouted "Luffy my darling, I'm coming!" She then spurted her climax all over his face, while Luffy tried to lap up the remaining juices.

Now that both lovers were satisfied with their nether regions from their mouths, now it was time for the main course of the night. Luffy then started to removed all of his clothing for this, Hancock would quickly follow soon and removed her robe. Once they were fully naked as the day they were born, both of them stared at each other in all their glory. Though Luffy had seen Hancock naked before, he had only seen her back side, now he was seeing her front side and it is magnificent. Full supple breasts unrestrained from her robe, a belly with a beautiful smooth built, not too skinny and not too big, just right. She has slim waist and curvaceous hips and accompanied by long, slender legs that even a fine female deer would envy. With Hancock, she just couldn't help but blush and drool a bit from the sight of his naked form, after years of training, his body was more built than ever before, muscles ripple throughout his body, strong and broad pecks and shoulders. Strong arms and legs, and finally six packs abs that scream for sexual attention, the only thing that was noticeably was the scar that he got from the battle.

She started to feel worried about him going on his journey as she moves forward towards him. Luffy was confused until he realized that she was putting her hands his scar and said "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that you might get hurt again." Luffy with a determined look, he held her hands and they looked into each other's eyes and he said "The journey will be tough, but I will make sure to return to you!" Hancock became teary eyed again and they closed the distance by sealing their lips together and embracing each other.

Now Luffy motioned for the two of them to lie down with him on top of her, Hancock complied and now they were in a beautiful missionary position. Luffy let her know that he was about to enter her, she gave him the go ahead but to enter slowly for it was her first time. He was surprised by that comment but didn't question it and did his best to enter her as gently as possible. Finally when he hit her barrier, he pushed through it and is now fully inside her right up towards her womb entrance. While Luffy was gritting his teeth and closing his eyes, Hancock's eyes and mouth shot open and was gasping. After a moment of adjustment to one's size and tightness, Hancock and Luffy hugged each other and smushed their bodies tightly indicating that they can now move while Luffy thrusts into her. Hancock had never felt such love in her life as Luffy passionately thrust into her with euphoric force. Each pistoning was better than before as he was hitting all of her right spots to keep her feeling good. His thrusting was savagely romantic that his testicles were slapping her that it turned out to be romantic to her. After a while of intense love making and thrusting, both lovers were close to their climax, Luffy shouted "Hancock, I'm about to cum!" As soon as he was about to pull out, Hancock quickly wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his back to keep him inside her her. She shouted in response "Me too, but please, cum inside me, fill me up with your love!" Luffy nodded and then kissed her, with a few more powerful thrusts he climaxed inside her with great amount of semen. She also climaxed around his member, the juices squirted onto the bed while her womb was being filled up a great amount where it was almost half full.

After they have come down from their orgasmic high, Luffy and Hancock were ready to continue on their sexual journey towards their happiness. Hancock moved her hands onto his chest to let him know that it is time to change positions so that she may take the lead. Luffy asked "What do you want to do now?" Hancock replied "Don't worry love, your will find out soon enough." Luffy and Hancock smiled at each other with Hancock leaning up to kiss him and then with one swift movement, Hancock switched from bottom to top in a cowgirl position. Luffy said "Oh so that is what you wanted huh?" Hancock smiled and said "I think it is time for me to take the lead." Hancock's hands rested on his chest with her legs still spread far apart when straddling his manly waist. While Luffy had both of his hands on her thighs.

After gazing into each other's eyes for a bit, she starts lifting her hips up high until the tip of his manhood was still connected at the entrance of her womanhood. Then with both of the lovers nodding in compliance, she dropped down, letting his manhood fill her up and felt a huge wave of ecstasy wash over her. Both of them froze for a bit until they got used to it and started moving with Luffy lightly thrusting and Hancock bouncing on top of him. The love making process only increased with each slap of their crouches and the pistoning their genitalia against each other.

Their bodies moved with their sweat secreting from every sweat gland on their bodies, their bodies eventually started to shine. Luffy started to move his hands from her thick yet soft thighs to her round and bouncy rear, he loved the feeling of it, squeezing and lightly slapping on it only made Hancock enjoy the ride even more. Hancock's hands turned into fists which lightly scratched him a bit that caused Luffy some pain. After playing a bit of butt massaging, Hancock dropped her body on top of his and smushing him with their sweat mixing with each other. Luffy was getting another benefit from this as her breasts were on his face, he was muffling in the valley of pillows. Until he brought his hands onto her bosom and started to push her up.

She was happily surprised and said "My my, you are bold!" Luffy replied with a smile "Indeed I made!" He started to massage them again, it's as if his hands have minds of their own when returning to the fleshy balloons after so long. Hancock also returned her hands to his pecks and we're feeling how hard they are. After a while of continuous thrusting and bouncing they were close to their climaxes once again. Luffy said "I'm about to cum!" Hancock responded "M-Me too!" And after a few more hard thrusts, they finally ejaculated, Hancock felt like there was a water stream flowing inside her while Luffy felt his crouch get wet. Their climaxes eventually died down and Hancock fell face forward onto him and were breathing heavily.

Both of them rolled off of each other and were laying down side by side of each other, panting and breathing heavily with sweaty bodies, but it wasn't over yet. Luffy and Hancock were looking at each other with love and lust in their eyes, finally Hancock became convinced that Luffy must claim all of her so she got up and then bend over in front of Luffy. He was looking confused until got a heavenly look at what she was doing, with her face down and her buttocks in the air, she used her hands to spread her cheeks wide open to reveal the rear door to extreme pleasure. Luffy got up behind her and asked "H-Hancock, are you sure about this!?" Hancock smiled and nodded then said "Yes, I want your love inside every part of me, even in this whole!"

Her rear entrance was just begging for him to get in there. Luffy then had no more reservations and moved right behind her to get his member ready for the tight fit. His member was already lubed up from his previous rounds, with one hand on one of her butt cheeks, he started to rub the tip of his meat rod at her little hole to get it lubed up too. As soon as he was finished, he squeezed her rear lightly to indicate that he will start pushing. Hancock complied with her gritting her teach and flexing her body from the large member coming into her backdoor. And with one swift motion, he was finally all in there, the utter shock caused her eyes to roll back to he skull, tears were shed and her tongue and drool started coming out of her mouth.

They spend some of their time holding their place with both of Luffy's hands on each other her butt cheeks. Their bodies were shaking so much that the hair that was covering her back revealed her brand mark that she received when she was a slave. Hancock immediately snapped out of her euphoria and started to try and cover her head and was sobbing. This worried Luffy and he asked "W-What's the matter, did I do something wrong?" Hancock replied "No, that feeling just now was wonderful but I just didn't want you to see this mark again, I just don't want you to know that I was once belonging to another man when I was a slave, I am so ashamed!" Luffy was just doing nothing for a moment until he started thrusting hard into her backdoor which caught Hancock by surprise and turned her head to ask "L-Luffy?" Luffy replied I told you didn't I, I don't care about that mark, and you shouldn't either, the past doesn't define who you are, you are an empress to your people, a sister to your siblings and a friend and lover to me!" No longer shedding tears of shame, she was now shedding tears of joy as the man she loves said all the right things. She replied while still panting "You right, thank you, please continue until you cum!"

With that they now return to their anal love making, the rhythm was a steady but rough and fast one. One that Hancock and Luffy liked, while he massaged her soft pillowy buns, he moved his hands up towards her back and rubbed it a bit. The mark that once brought her shame no longer phased her when he touched it.

After a while of intense pounding and grinding of his crouch and her ass, They were close to their orgasmic release. Luffy shouted "Hancock, I'm gonna-" she then shouted "It's okay, do it inside, blow your love load as deep as you can into my final hole!" After a few more hard thrusts, he did it, he blew his load deep into her anal tube. The intensity was so effective that she even climaxed herself and squirted a bit onto the bed sheets.

After the intense experience, both of them panted, breathed heavily and sweated like crazy until there was nothing left. Luffy soon withdrew from her rear end much to Hancock's displeasure, and it was still leaking his essence. Every soon Luffy lied on his back on her bed with Hancock curled up next to him with her arm wrapped around him while he did so as well and her head resting on his chest where his heart is. They kissed for a bit then stared passionately into each other's eyes and he said "I love you." And replied with equal passion "I love you too." Then sleep finally conquered them.

 **(Lemon End/Morning)**

The light of the new morning broke through the draped windows to the beautiful view outside and lightly illuminated the two sleeping lovers in Hancock's bed. Luffy started to lightly open his eyes to wake up and get ready for the day, he knew that he would be leaving soon. As soon as he was fully awake, he realized that there was a comfortable weight on the side of his body which was Hancock sleeping beautifully. Luffy smiled while holding her closely and took one of his hands and stroked her silky Raven hair and then her face.

After a while of that, he then delicately shifted away from Hancock and got out of bed, he then proceeded to get dressed. His attention was drawn when he heard the sweet melodic voice of the babe on the bed. She leaned up, her hair messed up, her body still covered in sweat which glistened in the morning light, and is topped off with her cute and blushing face. Luffy smiled while only in his pants, he said "Hey Hancock, how did you sleep?" Hancock replied "I slept peacefully, thanks to you and your love making last night." Luffy then said "I know it is sudden but it is nearly time for me to leave and return to my training." Hancock with a slightly sad look on her face said "I understand, this journey is too important to you to just give up on, I only hope that you become Pirate King soon." Luffy than responded by moving towards Hancock and connected lips with her for one more round of passionate make out session, he then said "I hope to become Pirate King soon, so that I may come back and marry you and become my queen!" Her face overflowing with joy and tears hugged him one more time before they separated and Luffy left to return to his training, Hancock could only hope that he comes back soon.

As he leaves, Luffy thinks to himself one last time " _Please wait for me Hancock, I will make you the happiest woman in the world!_ " and with that he departed to finish his training and then set off to reunite with his friends.

 **(Months Later)**

Back on Amazon Lily, Hancock was currently in her bed chamber, writing something at her desk. It turned out to be a note to Luffy that she had been writing to him, this was her current one for she wrote several already, they had been keeping in touch with each other for quite a while now. However she had wanted to write something special this time but she did not want to because it may snatch his dream of becoming King soon. So instead she just wrote what she usually writes as to reel how much she loved him and that she misses him and tells him good luck.

Then her wise advisor Gloriosa entered along with her sisters entered her room, she than asks "Gloriosa, would you please send this letter out again today?" She said "Of course my lady." Then Marigold asked "So sister, did you write him the news yet?" Hancock said no then Sandersonia said "I think it would be nice for him to know that you are carrying his child inside you." Hancock smiled and stud up and softly rubbed her bulging pregnant belly and replied "That won't be necessary, if he found out that I was baring his baby than he would most likely give up on his dream of becoming Pirate King and come back here, and I can't do that to him." Gloriosa said to them and then to her "She is right, she is only doing what she knows is right and is selfless, she truly believes in the love that they share, and do not threat your highness, no matter what difficulties you may face, we will be there for you." Hancock smiled happily and replied "Thank you." Gloriosa than said to everyone "Now then, shall we go get some fruit?" Then the three nodded in agreement and headed off. Hancock continued to rub her belly and thinking happily that this child might be the next future Pirate King or Empress.

The End

* * *

 **~ Once again, thank Tonlor for the story idea and read his own as well.**

 **~ Next "Orange and Gaming Gal" story will be a long running story will more girls, it will be based on "Overwatch"**

 **~ I will be be thinking of doing another series, please stay tuned for it next story posting.**

 **~ Thank you All!**


End file.
